Destined Couplets
by QueenWillie
Summary: Fic with a twist. This fiction may be a bit surreal and OOC as I have taken some of my favourite TV couples and rewritten some of their best scenes for Danimina. Weird...yes, but wanted to give it a try.


_Okay Guys first I should tell you that this is no normal fic, I have taken some of my favourite couples from my favourite shows and rewritten some of their best scenes for Danimina. Just something weird I thought I'd try lol. If you like it and you can identify the shows used then pm me. The first person to pm me I will pm back and then they can choose the prompt of their choice for a one shot _

Title: Destined Couplets

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel/Wilhelmina or any other characters form UB (sob) and I also do not own any of the other TV shows used in this fiction.

Summary: Daniel and Wilhelmina take the place of some of my favourite TV couples.

Daniel charged into Wilhelmina's office, bubbling over in anger.

'Did you hire someone to attack Cal?'

Wilhelmina remained sitting at her desk and answered impassively. 'Yes.'

'Are you insane, your thug tried to strangle him.'

'If he'd tried to strangle him he'd be dead. Look, Cal had the upper hand in this deal, we needed to regain it.'

'Not by resorting to physical violence, I would never have given my permission for that.'

'That's why I didn't ask you. What's your beef here, Daniel?'

'My _beef_ is that from the minute I walked into this office you have pulled me deeper and deeper into your moral cesspool. That is not why I came to you.'

'Please, that's exactly why you came to me. Face it, you were tired of being a good boy, you knew it was time to play dirty.'

Daniel was becoming exasperated but he couldn't deny the truth in her words

'I wanted to protect what was mine; you have turned me into someone I don't recognise.'

'And you've loved every minute of it,' she countered.

'No I haven't!'

'Yes you have! And so have I!' She rose from the desk and walked around to close her door, to avoid prying eyes and ears.

Daniel heard her admit she had enjoyed working with him and realised he had enjoyed it too. He had enjoyed living in her world for a change, playing dirty as she had said. He had been enthralled by how taboo it was, by the way she worked. It had shaken something in him and he knew the fact that she had enjoyed being a team with him had shaken her too.

'You know the truth is, I think you're the most fascinating woman that I have ever met.'

She was caught off guard be his sudden change from whining schoolboy to the man now in front of her.

'What? If I have not been clear about how I feel about you, I apologise for any ambiguity. Understand this, I detest you.'

'No you don't, I can see it in your eyes. You want me to walk over there, pull you up against me and kiss you until your knees buckle.'

'You're fired.'

'You don't have that power.' He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers, deepening when she didn't resist.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. She straightened her outfit and cleared her throat before looking him straight in the eye with her trademark glint.

'My knees haven't buckled yet.'

xXx

The alarm rang at 6.15 the next morning, Daniel turned in the bed to shut it off. After lying there a moment, he turns in his bed. His head falls next to Wilhelmina's. Both stare at the ceiling uncomfortably. Daniel's thoughts were racing.

_Oh, my God; you slept with your nemesis! This will be a disaster unless you say the right thing, so choose your words carefully. _

He turns to Wilhelmina

'Great job last night, buddy.'

She shoots him a dirty look, and he turns his attention back to the ceiling.

Wilhelmina dresses quickly and hurries to the lounge. In a rush to gather her things she spills out the contents of her purse.

'Dammit.'

She begins putting the items back into her bag, as Daniel also now dressed, creeps into the room.

'We--we really shouldn't feel weird about this. I mean, this--things like this happen all the time. 'She tried to reason.

'All the time!' Daniel answered, his voice strangely high pitched.

'Yeah, it's, uh, it's really not a big deal.'

'It's not a big deal!'

'Okay, you've gotta stop repeating everything I say in that weird tone of voice!'

'No more repeating....' He agreed in a quieter but still high pitched tone.

Wilhelmina walks towards him.

'Look, Daniel, what happened last night was a wonderful mistake. I think it's probably best if we just go back to the way things were. '

'I totally agree.'

She smiles, and then they both laugh a little, relieved to have that uncomfortable feeling behind them.

'Well, I'm gonna see you tomorrow.'

She goes to put on her jacket.

'Tomorrow...' Daniel repeated, his mind still reeling.

_What are you doing? Last night was amazing. If you let her leave, I'm gonna do this all day: I get knocked down! But I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down! I get knocked down!--" _

Daniel tried to shake the song from his head and the hurries after Wilhelmina who is now at the door.

'Wait, Wilhelmina.'

She turns to look at him.

'Look, I just, uh.... Argggh.... I...I....'

'Oh, my God, just say it! Say, "Wilhelmina, stay in bed and have sex with me all day until neither one of us can move." '

'Yeah, let's do that. '

At that, she drops her bag at her feet, and peels off her jacket.

'I cannot believe you almost let me leave.'

As she walks towards Daniel's bedroom, she pulls off her blouse and throws it on the floor.

'You're gonna pay for that.' She warned

'Oh, I'm--I'm good for that.'

xXx

_Bad, bad move Wilhelmina, _she thought. She had naively believed that she and Daniel could have had their little dalliance to let off steam and that would be it, move on. No, he was expecting a rematch. He thought there were_ feelings_. The very idea made her nauseous. Now he had come to her apartment and after shooting him down yet again, they were squaring off in her hallway. He was smarting from the rejection and decided to make her feel as little as he did right now.

'Oh, poor little lost girl. She doesn't fit in anywhere; she's got no one to love.' He goaded her.

'Me? I'm lost? Look at you, you idiot! Poor Danny, can't be a good boy, can't be a bad boy. Where the hell do you fit in?'

She began to walk closer to him, menacingly.

'Your job is to take down Slater, but all you can do is follow me around, making moon eyes.' She was getting into her stride now.

'I'm in love with you.' He blurted.

'You're in love with pain! Admit it, you like me...because you enjoy getting beat down. So really, who's screwed up?'

'Hello! I'm a Meade! I'm supposed to be making bad decisions.'

He pushes her against the wall.

'What's your excuse?' He was pinning her tightly, he knew his hold was causing her pain.

'I wasn't planning on hurting you.' His voice was husky now.

'You haven't even come close to hurting me.' Her voice equally low.

'You afraid to give me the chance?'

Wilhelmina broke free of his hold and pushed him away; taking a step towards him she pushed him up against the opposite wall.

'What are you afraid of?'

Wilhelmina shut him up by kissing him. The kiss deepened violently and Willie slammed her hand against the wall and threw her arm around Daniels neck. Daniel tried to regain power by pushing free from the wall and slamming her back against the other side. It was a constant battle for power which Wilhelmina ultimately won, Daniel now backed against the wall. He lifted her up and her legs, wrapped around him, all the while mouths still attacking each other. Daniel reached between their bodies to free them from the clothes restricting them. The fever suddenly gone from their movements as she sank onto him. Their eyes held each other as she slowly began moving up and down against him.

_Damn him, how had he got her to this again?_

xXx

After a couple of months Daniel had wanted to go public with their relationship. Wilhelmina had her reservations, she wasn't sure if what they had could even be classed as a relationship. She had asked him for one month, one month to see if they had anything more than sex. She had still been seeing Connor in the prison, she didn't know how she felt about Connor anymore and she sure as hell wasn't sure how she felt about Daniel.

'Willie...Willie, bottom line. Do you wanna be in a relationship with me, or not?'

'You said I could have more time'

'That was before I found out you were sneaking' around behind my back. If you wanna back outta this, back out now. I don't wanna have this conversation again in a month like we did with the Chanel shoot.'

His voice shot up an octave, mocking her. '"I like the blue dress. No, I like the red dress. Oh, no, I like the blue dress again." Make up your friggin' mind!'

'So what you're saying is, if I don't choose you right now, you don't want me to choose you at all?'

'That's right, Willie. It's now or never.'

'Well, if that's the case, I guess I have to go with never.' She answered sadly.

Daniel exploded, 'Oh, I can't believe this! This is only the most important thing we've ever done together, and you flake out on me? I don't know why that's surprising. You're a flake!'

'I am not a flake!'

'Oh, please. The dinners you blow off, the messages you forget to pick up, the letter from the editor that's late every month, and it's always been this way, Wilhelmina. You skipped out on Mode's re-launch party before I cut the cake. That was a big deal.'

'It was carrot cake! That's never a big deal!'

'But I always let it go, Willie, because it's not like we're in a relationship or something. Except this time, we're in a relationship!'

'Yes, at the moment you say, the place you say, wearing the clothes you say. You are a control freak! All I asked for was one month, one month to see where this is going with Connor.'

'Oh, let me tell you where this is going. You'll end up hating him in three weeks, because--I don't know, he has a weird chest hair pattern, or he doesn't like watching Fashion Buzz. Or he'll end up hating you, because you're too needy. Then you'll fall apart, I'll pick you up, and then, magically, you'll be ready for a relationship with me!'

Daniel's tirade was all Wilhelmina needed to forget her sadness and unleash her own anger at his words.

'Wow. So that's what you think of me. Look, I'm sorry about Connor, 'cause I know how much you hate it when I'm happy.'

'Oh, that is such a load—'

"Admit it. You're happiest when I'm miserable. I mean, come on. Isn't that our thing? Because then you don't have to look at how miserable you are.'

'Shut up, Willie!'

'But I am not gonna be miserable for you. I am gonna try to be happy, and if you can't deal with that, then you are even more pathetic than I thought!'

'Get out of here.' Daniel growled.

'Go to hell!'

'I want you out of here in two weeks! You don't work here anymore.'

xXx

One month later and relations between them were frostier than they had ever been. Wilhelmina was livid that he had used the demise of their personal relationship to lever her out of Mode. Luckily, he no longer had the power to remove her from the company. They had to put up with each other every day. For the first weeks it had proved easy, flat out pretending the other didn't exist. Over the past week, however, Daniel found himself softening. He had heard through the grapevine that she had ended it with Connor; did that mean she would have chosen him? He had been trying to get her alone all week. She must have sensed the change in his attitude because she had been avoiding him like the plague. He found out from Marc that she was staying at the Waldorf while her work was being carried out in her home. He left work 30 minutes early and made his way to the hotel. He called her room.

'Hello?' She answered puzzled, no one but Marc knew she was here and he would have called her cell.

'It's me, I'm in the lobby.'

'How did you know I was here?'

'Marc.'

'You talked to Marc?'

'I have to talk to you.'

'I have to talk to you to, stay in the lobby. I'll be right down.' _Shit._

She came downstairs and found him in the bar, obviously on his way to being drunk.

'This is not the lobby.'

'Sit down, have a drink.'

'What are doing, speaking to Marc, following me to hotels?' She was getting angry.

'Could you sit down for one minute and listen to me? Please. One minute.'

'I don't have time, I have a magazine to run and deadlines, you also have deadlines and apparently a drinking problem.'

'I'm not drunk.'

'Then what is your excuse?' She was seriously getting pissed with him.

'Slow down, I can't think. I was an asshole to you in your apartment.'

'Yes.' She agreed.

'When I asked you to choose and you didn't say anything. I got nervous so...'

'So What!?'

'I don't know.'

'This has to stop; flirting, jerking me around, asking Marc where I am. He doesn't know about us and I don't want him ever to know about us.'

'Why is that?' He asked, his voice soft.

'Oh go lay in your beige bed.' She dismissed him and began walking to the elevator.

He jumped up and hurriedly followed her, trying to explain.

'Willie, wait, wait. I haven't explained this very well. Wait a minute. Listen. The thing is, fuck, I miss you.'

She jabbed the button for the elevator and refused to look at him.

'Too bad.'

She stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the button to her floor, Daniel pushed through the closing doors.

'Do not come in here. Don't follow me in here!'

He cornered her in the elevator.

'I have to talk to you.'

'What, what is it you have to say?'

'I made a mistake.'

He crashed his lips to her roughly, she pushed him away.

'Fuck You!'

'I love you.'

He moved to capture her lips again, letting the kiss linger longer, arms still trapping her. She pushed him away with her fists again, this time with less conviction.

'Fuck you.' She said again, but again the resolve had gone from her voice.

Seizing his opportunity he once again kissed her against the wall of the elevator, there was no resistance this time as she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth and his hands to roam her body.

Her mind was yelling how angry she was, but her heart...

'Fuck me.' She growled.

And just like that, she lost her head.

xXx

Things had resumed to the way they were before, although this time Daniel was fully aware he had now told Wilhelmina twice that he loved her and she had not reciprocated the sentiment. Daniel knew he was a fool for falling for her but he couldn't help it. He also knew that her career would always come before everything else in her life, including love. That's why when she was offered the position of Editor in Chief of French Vogue he encouraged her to take it. It was her dream.

As soon as she had left for the airport, he knew he had made a mistake. Fuck French Vogue, they could have a new dream. She was already an Editor in Chief here. Grabbing Betty on the way, he headed to the airport. As he and Betty raced through the terminal, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered how cheesy and cliché it was to race through an airport to stop the one you love from leaving. He also registered how truly absurd it was that that person was Wilhelmina Slater. He didn't care what people thought, this was serious. Betty obviously thought so too because she had followed him to the airport without a word. After running for what felt like miles, they arrived at her gate. Daniel began scanning the crowd.

'Where is she?' He asked, panicked.

'I don't see her.'

'Willie, Wilhelmina Slater!' He shouted, trying to find her.

'There she is!' Betty exclaimed as she saw Wilhelmina boarding the plane.

'Willie, Willie!' Daniel called and tried to run after her. He was stopped by the gate attendant.

'Wow, excuse me, sir; do you have a boarding pass?'

'No, no, I just have to talk to someone.' Daniel pleaded.

'I'm sorry, you cannot go any further without a boarding pass.'

'No, no, no, but...'

'WILHELMINA!!!!' Betty screeched at the top of her lungs, earning her a stunned look from the other passengers.

Seconds later a worried looking Wilhelmina steps back though the gate. Spying Daniel and Betty she pales visibly.

'Oh my God... What... What are you guys doing here?'

'Okay, you're on.' Said Betty, patting Daniel on the arm and leaving them alone.

'What? What? Daniel, you're scaring me. What's going on?'

'Okay, the thing is....'

'Yeah?'

'Don't go.' He stated simply.

'What?' She asked, confusion etched on her face.

'Please, please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please, don't go.'

'Oh my God.'

'I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited 'till now to say it, but I'm... That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane.'

**The gate attendant approached them, '**Miss? Are you boarding the plane?'

Wilhelmina looked between the attendant and Daniel, clearly at a quandary. Seeing her indecisiveness, Daniel grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.

'Hey, hey. I know you love me. I know you do.'

Again, the attendant intervened. 'Miss?'

'I - I have to get on the plane.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't.' His voice had a hint of disbelief and anger as he spoke.

'They're waiting for me, Daniel. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' She loosened his grip on her hand and twisted free.

'Willie?'

She walked to the gate and showed her boarding pass, she turned to Daniel.

'I'm so sorry.'

Turning away from a bereft Daniel, she steps through the gate and out of sight again. Betty came to stand by Daniel's side, he turned to her tearfully.

'I really thought she'd stay.'

'I'm sorry.' Replied Betty, sincerely and wrapped her arms around her boss.

**An hour later, Daniel entered his apartment after dropping Betty home; she had invited him in to spend time with her family but he wanted to be alone. Tossing his keys on the table he sat down and pressed the button on his answering machine. He felt his gut twist again as Wilhelmina's voice rang out.**

'Daniel, hi. It's me. I just got back on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things... And... And now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't. I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you.'

'I love you.' She repeated, as if the thought had only just occurred to her.

'I love you.' She said again, stronger now.

'What am I doing? I love you! Oh, I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane.'

'Oh my God!' Daniel shouted, realising the possibilities of this message.

'Excuse me?' Wilhelmina's voice called to the stewardess, the conversation still recording on the answering machine.

'Miss? Please, sit down!'

'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them.'

'Miss, I can't let you off the plane.'

'Let her off the plane!' Daniel screamed at the disembodied voice.

'I am afraid you are gonna have to take a seat.' The stewardess was adamant.

'Oh, please, miss, you don't understand!' Wilhelmina asked in a much more cordial manner than Daniel was used to hearing from her.

'Try to understand!' He shouted at the machine.

'Oh, come on, miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off...'

The machine beeped suddenly, signalling the end of the message. Daniel jumped from his place on the couch and began frantically pressing buttons on the answering machine.

'No! No! Oh my God. Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?'

'I got off the plane.'

Daniel turned in the direction of the voice to see Wilhelmina standing in his open doorway.

'You got off the plane.'

**Daniel quickly closed the space between them and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.**

'I do love you.' Wilhelmina said to his face for the first time.

'I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again.' He pressed his forehead to hers.

She moved back slightly and gripped his shoulders tightly, shaking him ever so slightly with each word.

'Okay. 'Cause this is where I wanna be, okay? No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again.' She said, the authority creeping back into her voice.

'Me neither, okay? We are - we're done being stupid.'

'Okay. You and me, alright? This is it.'

'This is it...Unless you try to send anymore of my family to jail.

Wilhelmina clenched her jaw and gave him a patented Slater stare.

'**Don't make jokes now.' Daniel whined to himself.**

**Wilhelmina laughed slightly and shook her head before he wrapped his hands around her and pressed his lips to hers yet again. The two of them now safe in the knowledge that even through all their ups and many, many downs, this was what they wanted. **

**This was it.**

The End :D


End file.
